The present application is an improvement of the concepts shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,659 filed Apr. 16, 1973, and divisional application Ser. No. 518,475 filed Oct. 29, 1974, and relates to traction motor suspension bearing lubrication as may be found in diesel and electric locomotives such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,980,472 and 3,254,925.
Suspension bearings of this type are used to support part of the weight of a driving electric traction motor on an axle of a locomotive. Lubrication is supplied to the suspension bearing by means of a lubricator.
Because of the critical nature of the suspension bearing, it is important that the supply of lubricant be conserved and that dirt and brake shoe dust be kept out of the bearing area. However, up to this time, this has been difficult to accomplish because of the many variables involved such as cocking of the suspension bearings (and traction motor) relative to the axle, because of gear reaction forces, because of lateral movement between the suspension bearings and the axle, and because of variances in clearances between the axle and the bearings.